Beyond the Looking Glass
by Just-A-Common-Fangirl
Summary: Rin and Len get into a fight, and Rin wishes she was never born. The next day, Rin's existence is no more, and Len is the only one who knows Rin. Len finds Rin through a mirror. The wish had gone wrong, and Rin is trapped behind the mirror. Len vows to be a better brother and spend more time with Rin, but doesn't realize that he is crumbling. TWINCEST/MIRRORCEST. It's both guys!
1. The Wish

"I HATE YOU!"

"No…you don't really mean that…"

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

"Do you really mean it…?"

"OF COURSE! LIFE WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU! I WOULD BE SOME MUCH MORE HAPPIER!"

A nine-year-old Len stormed out of his room slamming the door behind him. Leaving his twin sister, Rin, alone in the room. The two had gotten into a fight, but this wasn't as childish as their previous ones. Len was tired of Rin's clinginess to him, and was tired of how overprotective she was with him. One day, he just lost it and screamed the world would be so much better without her.

Rin silently cried in the room, as Len's voice kept relaying in her head. All she wants is her brother to be safe and happy. She couldn't help it that she had a brother complex.

"….if I wasn't born…." Rin thought aloud. Her thoughts were broken as she heard a knocking on the door.

"Rin? Are you alright? We heard Len yelling, we asked him what's wrong but he just stormed outside." Luka asked as she opened the door. "Oh Rin…" Luka saw the tears falling from Rin's face. She gave Rin a hug and tried to comfort her, "There, there it's alright."

"Len…" Rin sobbed into Luka's shoulder.

"Rin, why don't you give Len some space for a while." Luka said, "Why don't you come with me and Miku, we're going shopping."

"I don't want to go… I'll be in my room…" Rin said as she wiped. Her face was all puffy and red from her crying. She stood up sulking, and slowly walked to her room.

RIN'S POV:

How long have I been sobbing in my room…2 hours? ...4 hours? Doesn't matter, I don't really care. For the past hours, the fight between me and Len was replaying in my head, over and over again. I can't get Len's words out of my head…

"Dinner!" I hear Meiko call from down stairs.

I have to get up and clean myself; I can't let anyone see me like this, especially Len. Len… I have to keep my distance from him, or he'll get mad at me.

"_I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"_

No, I can't think about that right now…but if only…

My digital clock on the side table shows that its 9:30 PM. I look at the long stand-up mirror, my hair and clothes are a mess, and don't even get me started on my face. Might as well get a new pair of clothes.

I pick out an orange tank top, with white shorts. Brush my hair and put some hair clips on, I think I'll leave the bow for now. Just got to wash my face, so it's not all red and puffy…

After washing my face, I go downstairs to eat dinner. Len is sitting beside Miku, Kaito and Meiko are sitting on the side ends of the table, while Luka is sitting across from Len. I take my seat beside Luka; usually I sit beside Len, but not tonight.

"Took you long enough, Rin!" Meiko said, "The food was getting cold."

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" I apologized, trying to avoid any eye contact with Len.

"Tch, why did we have to wait…?" Len muttered.

Dinner was quite awkward, everyone was so quite. Well except for Miku talking. Luka and Meiko just stared at me and Len, seeing that we didn't even say a single word to each other since dinner started.

After I was finished, I stood up quietly and walked to my room. The others were still not finished dinner.

"Well, I think I'll have some sake!" Meiko declared.

"Sake? At a time like this? Seriously?" Luka said.

I hear their chattering voices as I head up stairs. Maybe they are probably better off without me. They seem so much happier now that I'm gone. Maybe Len was right…

I change into my orange pajamas and stare outside the night. Lost in deep thought about Len. Then I look at my mirror and see my reflection. Why? Why do I have to look like him so much? It just brings the fact I can't love him.

That's when I saw it in my mirror.

A shooting star.

That's it I remember Luka saying something about making a wish on a shooting star. But what can I wish for?... Yes, I know! It's perfect, and it's what Len wants! It'll make him happy.

"I wish I was never born, never existed in anyone's life." I wish as I clasped m hands.

Nothing happened.

Heh, I knew it. It was just a stupid myth. I just want to go to sleep and forget this painful day…

LEN'S POV:

_BRING! BRING!_

Ugggh, morning. I got to wake up and get ready for school now. I have to beat Rin to the washroom before she takes up hours in it. I get up and drag myself to the bathroom. My hair is down and all tangled, I look like Rin with my hair down, so I tie it up so people won't mistaken us. Sometimes I wonder why I don't cut my hair…

"Morning!" I call out as I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, Len. What will you have for breakfast?" Luka the only one bothering to greet me. The others look like they are half-awake. Well that's this family for you; nobody is a morning person here, well except for Luka. Rin especially hates waking up so early in the morning.

"I think I'll just have some cereal." I say, Luka grabs a box of my favourite cereal from the top cabinet and places it on the dining table.

I finish my cereal, when I realize Rin still isn't here for breakfast. Usually she would be here by now; it's almost time for school.

"Hey, should I go wake up Rin?" I ask the others, seeing that they never bothered to mention her this whole morning.

"Hmmm? Who's Rin?" Meiko asks. What kind of silly question is that? Is she drunk or something?

"His imaginary friend probably." Kaito says. My imaginary friend? This is getting weird…

"Len, aren't you a little old to have imaginary friends?" Miku says.

"Come on, he's still nine. But yeah, I never imagined you to have any imaginary friends Len; you are just not the type.

"No! Rin is not my imaginary friend; she's my sister, my twin. Do you all have some brain problem?" This joke is getting a little too far.

"Twin sister? Len you don't have a twin." Meiko says.

"What's up with you guys! Stop acting like Rin doesn't exist!" I yell as I get up and storm off upstairs. I'll go find Rin myself.

"Hey, Rin? Time to get up." I knock on her door. No reply. "Rin! Seriously get up!" Still no reply. That's it, I'm coming in.

I open the door to find no one. The room was empty. It wasn't brightly painted orange, just a dull white. There was nothing in here… except Rin's mirror. The room is completely empty, no bed, no nothing.

I'm getting a little scared now…

I run to my room to see the frame pictures on my table that should have Rin. She wasn't there, not in any one of them. It was just him by himself or him with the rest of the family.

"No this can't be true… this has to be some sick joke right?"

"Len, get ready I'm dropping you off at school." Luka knocks on the door.

"Alright!" this is it, if Rin is on the attendance list or people still know her, I can put an end to this bad prank.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kagamine Len." The teacher calls out my name.

"Here!" Rin's name should be next.

"Kasane Teto." What? No it should be Rin!

"Umm, sensei?" I raise my hand, "You forgot to call out Rin's name."

"What are you talking about Kagamine-san? There is no Rin in this class." The teacher says. The whole class starts laughing.

I want to go home. I don't want to be here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

School was miserable. Everybody acted like Rin didn't exist.

"Welcome back, Len!" Kaito greets me, "Want some ice cream?"

"No thanks…" I mumble as I head upstairs.

I walk towards Rin's room, hoping that she would be there. To put an end to this bad day.

"Rin?" I enter, but no one was there, just her mirror.

Wait… her mirror. Every single belonging and memory of Rin was gone, except her mirror.

"KAITO!" I call him.

"Yes?" He comes upstairs to Rin's room. "Why are you here? We were planning to rent this room."

"Kaito, whose mirror is that?" I point the big mirror.

"No one's, I guess, don't know why we have it. Do you want it or something?" Kaito says.

"Can I? Can you please carry it to my room?" I plead. I want to keep the last memory of Rin close to me.

"Fine…" Kaito walks up to the mirror and picks it up. I lead the way to my room.

"There." He places it to the wall beside my bed. "For a simple mirror, it sure is heavy. I'll be eating ice cream downstairs if you need me."

"Thanks." I say as he exits m room.

Alright time to get to the bottom of this. I check every inch of the mirror, for anything suspicious like a secret storage or a note, that hopefully says: _Fooled you, Len!_.

Nothing.

I sit down on the floor tired. I just stare at my reflection in deep thought, that's when I see it.

Rin!

She's on the other side of the mirror!

"Rin?" I call out to her. The reflection doesn't copy my mouth movements.

"Len, you can see me?" Rin's eyes widen. "No, this was not part of the wish!"

"Wish? Rin what are you talking about?" I demand.

"Maybe, if you smash the mirror, I can fully disappear from this world…" Rin muttered.

"Smash? What? Why would I do that? I don't want you to disappear! Rin what is going on?!" I start shaking the mirror.

"…I wished I never existed… on a shooting star. The wish worked half way." Rin's explanation made my eyes go wide.

"What! Why? Why on earth would you do that Rin?" I can't believe why she would make such a cruel wish.

"Because, for you… I wanted to make you happy." Rin looked down on the ground avoiding eye-contact.

"How is this making me happy?"

"Remember the fight? You wished that I was never born, and life would be so much better and happier without me…" Rin muttered looking up at me.

The fight…that's right! Our stupid fight! Rin took it too seriously, and now she's…

"Rin… you stupid girl…" I place my forehead on the mirror as tears slowly started to fall from my face.

"Len… you're not happy?" Rin looked at me and started to cry to, "Len please smile. Please be happy."

"Rin… why did you make that wish? How can I undo it?"

"I don't think you can… the only way I can exist in this world is by this mirror, smash it and I'm probably gone forever." Rin theorized.

"Then I will protect you and this mirror with all my life!" I declare, "I don't want you to leave Rin…"

**A/N: Hey guys… thought I take a break from VOCA No Exorcist. I've been planning to this story for a long time. This will be a short one. Also I'm doing a hetalia fanfiction. My updates will slow down when school starts. VOCA No Exorcist will be my biggest fanfic, with 25 chapters, and two extra chapters for omake. My hetalia one will be only 10 chapters. This one will probably be a three-shot. Also I'm planning on doing another Vocaloid fanfiction soon. Rin X Len again (because I just have so many feelings for this pairing) and this time it will be noncest.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys, boy I haven't update this fic for a long time now…**

**So most of you are anticipating an update for Loving My Pervert Servant. Well I have some news, I won't be updating it until around February. **

**I have two reasons: I have a writer's block on how Rin and Piko's study date should go, and I have exams coming.**

**So enjoy this new chapter and please excuse any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

NORMAL POV:

"Len…"

"Huh? What is it Rin?" Len said as he looked up at Rin.

It had been a month since Len found Rin trapped in her mirror, due to the wish she had made to make Len happy. Len had tried spending every second with her.

Len had become more of an indoors boy now. He rarely even stepped outside of his room. The only time he did was when he was hungry, or had to go to the bathroom, or was forced to go to school.

This behavior of Len's was also affecting his school life. He had become more distanced from the other students. Hardly spoke to his friends or even hung out with them. This worried some of the teachers. They let it slide though, thinking he would change back to his old self eventually.

"What are you drawing?" Rin said pointing at the piece of paper on the ground in front of Len.

"Hold on let me finish…" Len kneeled down to and coloured the final touch on the paper with his yellow crayon. "Tada!"

Len held the picture in front of Rin. I was a picture of his twin sister…well, mirror image now. It was a simple drawing. Not too complicated. Just a simple drawing as you would expect from a nine-year-old kid's artistic level. At the bottom of the page there were the words 'RIN' in big letters.

"Wow! That's really good!" Rin held out her hand to touch the picture, but her hand bumped against the mirrors glass instead. "Oh, I forgot…"

"Rin…" Len said as he placed his left hand on the mirror glass, as Rin copied his movements but with her right hand. A few tears came out of his eyes.

"Len, it's alright…" Rin soothed him.

"No it's not! I can't hug you like I used to…I want my sister back…" Len wept.

"Len…" By now Rin had tears developing in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure there is a way for me to get out of this mirror…"

"Do you really think so?" Len said looking into Rin's eyes.

Rin nodded her head.

"Then I'll spend my life trying to find th-"

"Len! It's time for lunch!" Miku broke off Len's sentence as she called for him from downstairs.

"Oh, I have to go eat. Be back soon!" Len said as he smiled at Rin.

"Keep smiling Len." Rin said.

Len pecked her cheek from the other side of the mirror and ran downstairs bringing his drawing with him.

Rin started to blush. Even though she was separated by him through a mirror, she still felt warm from his kisses.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Don't you think he's going a little bit too far with his imaginary friend?" Miku asked Kaito, Meiko and Luka who all sat on the dining table waiting for Len.

"I agree with Miku, it is kind of getting creepy…" Kaito said.

"Come on he is just a kid." Meiko said slapping Kaito's shoulder. "He's young let him have his fun. Pretty soon he'll grow out of it."

"I agree with Meiko, but his behavior is really changing. He rarely even talks to us or any other person." Luka said.

"All he does is sit in his room and talk to his mirror!" Miku complained as she started to fiddle with her fork.

"I've noticed that too." Kaito agreed with Miku. "Do you think it's more of narcissism?"

Before anyone could answer Kaito's question, Len came running down. He went up to the fridge and hung his picture of Rin with a magnet on it.

"Hey there Len! What a pretty picture you drew. Is that supposed to be you?" Meiko said as Len sat down on his chair.

"No, that's Rin." Len corrected Meiko.

"See! Creepy!" Kaito whispered to Meiko, but got elbowed in the stomach for his comment.

"Looks more like a girl version of you…" Miku mumbled but was lightly kicked by Luka for saying such things.

Len did not seem to hear what Kaito and Miku said about him. He was focused on quickly eating his lunch and going back to his room to spend more time with Rin.

/\/\/\/\/\

_7 years later…_

"Go on Neru, ask him." A magenta haired girl with twin drills on her head urged her friend.

"I-I can't Teto..." Her friend Neru blushed as she hid her face behind her cell phone in embarrassment.

The teenage girls sat on a park lunch table as they watched a blonde haired boy. He was sitting on a park bench drawing something on his sketch pad, oblivious to the world around him.

"I don't even know what you see in Len Kagamine. He's such a loner, and chooses to keep it that way. Also he probably has some mental problems. Every time someone approaches him he always talks about his imaginary friend! Seriously, he's sixteen now! It's time to grow up!" Teto ranted.

"I still think he's pretty hot…" Neru said.

"Well he won't be when he rejects you!" Teto stated.

"How do you know he will reject me?"

"Because, he's a soulless idiot who wanders around a world full of life. He doesn't care for anyone!" Teto calmly said.

"Wow, very poetic Teto. I think I'm ready…" Neru said as she got up and walked bravely over to Len.

"He'll reject you!" Teto warned her.

"He might not!" Neru yelled back to her.

Neru slowly appeared in front of Len, shaking nervously. Len wouldn't have noticed her, if her shadow wasn't peered over his drawing.

"Who are you, and what the hell do you want?" Len asked coldly not caring to even look up at Neru.

"Umm… Hi! I'm Neru Akita!" Neru bravely introduced herself.

"Like I could care less." Len grunted.

"Uhh, what are you drawing?" Neru asked trying to pick up a conversation.

"My lovely Rin." Len said as his tone changed from cold to warm.

Neru looked on the sketch pad paper he was drawing on. It was a very detailed and realistic drawing of a young girl with short hair with a bow on her head. She looked like she was the same age as Len. Heck, she could even pass as Len's twin sister.

"It's a really pretty drawing." Neru commented.

"I know, Rin is beautiful. But these drawings will never be as perfect as the real her…" The last sentence had a mood of sadness and grief.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two. That is until Len snapped out of his depressed mood.

"So what do you want?" Len returned to his usual cold self.

"Uh… You see I was wondering…I-If you would…umm…" Neru stuttered trying the find the perfect words.

"Quickly tell me, or leave!" Len was becoming really impatient, he wanted her to leave.

"I-I like you! W-would you -"

"No." Len interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Huh? But you didn't let me finish." Neru said.

"Pfft, do you think I'm stupid or something? I knew the moment you arrived that you were about to confess your love to me! I don't even know you, or care about you! What made you think I would return your love?" Len still hadn't moved his eyes away from his drawing.

"B-but, I…"

"I already have someone I love, and she is much better than you any day! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to complete this drawing…" Len said without much care for how Neru felt from his harsh words.

Neru looked at the ground sad by the fact she was rejected. Then she realized that he had not laid his eyes off his drawing the whole time she was talking to him. Also the only time he showed emotion was when he talked about this 'Rin'.

Neru's anger started to rise. Without thinking she grabbed Len's sketch pad straight off from his hands.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! Give me back my sketch pad!" Len yelled as he tried to grab his sketch pad back from Neru, but she kept moving her hand so he wasn't able to get it from her.

"I'll give it back, only if you go out with me!" At this point Neru was getting desperate.

"Give me back my sketch pad! It's very dear to me! It has drawings of my precious Rin!" Len yelled as he kept on attempting to get it back from Neru.

"Rin, Rin, Rin! That's all you ever talk about! Your stupid imaginary friend! You need to grow up Len Kagamine, and stop crushing on a girl you made up when you were nine! Can't you see I love you? I am real while she isn't! She will never return the love you have for her!" Neru ranted at Len.

"Don't you ever say shit about her! Rin is very dear to me, give my sketch pad back! I was going to show her my drawings after school ended!" Len's anger had begun to rise now.

"You want your stupid Rin drawing?" Neru ripped out the picture of Rin that Len just drew, ripped it into six pieces, threw them on the ground and stomped on them.

Len stared at her as she ripped the drawing in front of his face. His face filled with horror as he saw his precious drawing being ripped into pieces. He watched as the pieces fell to the ground. He let a soft whimper when Neru stomped on them. He just stood there looking down at the ripped pieces, not moving.

"Neru!" Teto came out of her hiding and ran up to Neru.

Len unfroze from his state of shock, crouched down and picked up his sketch pad. Then slowly proceeded to pick up the pieces of his drawing.

"What are you thinking Neru!? That's no way to ask a guy out!" Teto lectured.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me… I just lost it when he kept talking about this 'Rin' chick." Neru said.

"I told you he's crazy. He only talks about his imaginary friend. But that's not the point. The point is, you have to apologize to him!" Teto said.

"Okay…" Neru turned to Len, who was stood up holding his sketch pad and the pieces of his ripped drawing. "Hey Len, I just wanted to sa-"

Before Neru could finish her sentence, Len's fist collided onto her face.

/\/\/\/\/\

"WHAT THE HELL LEN?!" Meiko yelled as she drove her car.

Len had got suspended from school for beating up Neru. Meiko and Luka had to go to his school to pick him up and have a very important discussion about Len's behavior with the principal.

"Meiko calm down, and watch the road." Luka tried to calm Meiko down as she yelled at Len.

"That was the fifth fight you have gotten into this whole year! What caused his one?!" Meiko yelled at Len.

"You wouldn't understand why anyways… Also we didn't fight, only I was punching her." Len grumbled.

The car came to an abrupt stop at their house. Len opened the car door and ran inside the house with anticipation.

"Hey Len your home early." Kaito's greeting was ignored as Len rushed upstairs to his room.

Soon both Meiko and Luka entered the house. Meiko slumped onto the couch, while Luka sat down beside her.

"Hey girls, what happened? Why is Len home so early?" Kaito asked as he looked at both of them with concern.

"He beat up a girl…" Luka muttered.

"What?! Another one?" Kaito exclaimed.

"I bet it was the same reason. He did it because of Rin." Meiko sighed.

"Alright this 'Rin' thing is getting way too out of hand." Kaito said.

"Really, you couldn't figure that out after the four of the beatings and him always talking about Rin since he was nine?" Meiko sarcastically remarked.

"Hey I was the one to point out how creepy he was when he was nine!" Kaito huffed.

"I constantly see him talking to his mirror every time I pass his room. He's always talking to his reflection, calling it Rin. Do you think that's possibly the problem? That mirror in his room, because he never talks to his reflection on any other mirror." Luka hypnotized.

"Umm, now that you mention it… I had brought that mirror into his room when he found it in our empty guest room. Ever since that day, he isn't the same…" Kaito reminisced.

"It has got to be the mirror…" Meiko thought out loud, "Guys, I think we know what we need to do. We have to get rid of that mirror."

**A/N: Oh no, Meiko and the gang are going to get rid of Len's mirror.**

**Sorry, Rin didn't appear this chapter. I wanted you guys to get a grasp on how Len has changed ever since that eventful day. He sure has become an asshole.**

**Not going to lie, but I like making Len an asshole. Since most fics here are about how perfect Len is or he is an asshole but a playboy kind. What I love more than ruining Len's personality is making the Kagamines evil. Hehehe. They are my favourite, but when they're both evil I love them so much. Double times the trouble.**

**Read and Review please! **


End file.
